magnalarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Make Locks
Thief he used to be. Now, a locksmith. The pay was less. But he had all the time in the world to work with locks. Very few people could afford them. But those that could, he knew he could take for more than the cost of the lock itself. Like this man, sitting in front of him in silks with small sections of silver chainmail. He could afford more than most of his customers. And he was buying ten locks. Ten! "I can make the locks for you," the Locksmith said, "but we both know a lock doesn't truly stop a good thief." The mark smiled. He knew, then. But he was here anyway. "The best man to catch a thief is another thief. But the best man to buy locks from is a thief who survived long enough to retire," he said, "I bet you've even got a lock you yourself cannot open." It was true. Maybe this man was not as good of a mark as he thought, "Only men who have hunted thieves would think so." The man's smile just deepened. Make Locks: Craft and Craftables'' Description and Definitions Making locks is an important, if often overlooked job. In the age of enchanters an elementalists, it seems silly to put money into something so mundane. Right up to the moment that a sneak-thief with his own kind of magic grabs your strongbox and runs into the hills with it. Don't think it can happen to you? I beg to differ. Craft per Day This column lists how much craft a locksmith of a certain level can use per day. Each line is the total amount of craft per day. So, a level 1 locksmith has 10 craft, and a level 5 locksmith has 50. Highest Lock Complexity Locks come in all shapes and sizes. Some are better than others, and mostly those that are better are much smaller, but far more complex. You cannot just bang against a door and hope the lock breaks, because it might just make the bolt more rigid. But to make these better locks, a locksmith must get better at making locks, and working with smaller components. That takes time and skill, so a locksmith periodically learns how to make a better lock. Each level of complexity denotes how much skill in lockpicking a thief must have to open it, or how much damage a mage has to deal to the lock itself before it opens. Crafting a Lock All craftable objects in Magna are made in a workshop. In the case of Locks, they are made in Forges. Once in the forge, a player needs to determine what complexity of lock they wish to make, what upgrades they wish to add to it, and what object the lock is going to be attached to. This last part is important, as a lock must be assembled in the object is is protecting. Once this has been determined, Logistics needs to be informed of the choices, and craft for the lock and upgrades needs to be spent. A basic lock costs five craft per level of complexity. The object the lock is going to be protecting is now considered out-of-game. The locksmith must spend five minutes per ten craft (rounded down, minimum 5 minutes) roleplaying crafting the lock. Afterward, Logistics will log an item tag for the lock, which must be attached to the object the lock it being placed in. Finally, the locksmith must spend one minute roleplaying installing the lock. Once complete, the object the lock is a part of returns in-game, and the lock and object can be used. Adding Upgrades Upgrades are physical additions or variations on the template that make the lock more effective. They are varied, and are discussed in more detail in their own article. (to be linked) Upgrades can only be added to new locks. Preexisting locks must be recycled and reforged to gain new upgrades. All upgrades take one or more upgrade slots, of which a lock starts with two. Lock Expiration Locks are constantly being used. The only way a lock is not constantly being used is if it is put in a cave somewhere, in which case the wetness and dirt from the cave air corrodes the lock. In any case, a lock's life expectancy is not long, unless specifically designed to be. Most locks begin with an expiration duration of one month. After that time, the lock no longer works, and can be bashed open by anyone. To repeat: Locks past their expiration date do not work, and return no craft value when recycled. Recycling Locks can be recycled for their base components. Generally speaking, they can be recycled for 70% of their original craft cost. Recycling can be done in a forge, regardless of whether or not the locksmith is a member of that forge. If they are not, the craft points must be used, or are lost when the locksmith next leaves the shop. Important Reading * Forge Workshop * Lock Upgrades * Production Object Rules * Lock Components